


Thoughts of you

by hanekoma



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun in the morning was never a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Bre-chan.

The morning started out slow and both of them felt a haze of sleepiness on the edge of their minds. The first one to start moving was Charles, though. Even if he was trying to be quiet and get out of bed, Erik always knew he was shifting away. All he wanted to do was reach out to that warmth and drag him back in.

Luckily, Charles didn't keep away too long. With a soft sound, he moved in to wrap his arms around Charles's waist. "Missed me," the telepath mused as he brushed a hand through his hair.

"Read my thoughts," he murmured back in sleepy response. The images that he attacked Charles with were enough to make the other man blush. Snippets of the sex from the night before, as well as some ideas for future romps.

With a shove, he was pushed down on his back and away from Charles. A pout crossed over his face at being denied. Or, at least, denied is what he thought was happening.

Instead, without looking at him, Charles reached to take one of Erik's hands. His eyes widened ever so slightly when Charles drew it up to his mouth, tongue darting out to lick nice and slow along his fingers.

The smile that quirked at the corner of Charles's lip was obviously one without pure intentions. "Surprised since this wasn't one of your ideas?" the man almost purred out. That tone sent a small shiver down his spine.

Charles took one of Erik's fingers into his mouth, making a low and throaty moan around him. With eyes half-lidded, he began sucking slowly, tongue tracing up and down the long finger. The concentrated look was mesmerizing.

A second finger was slipped into Charles's mouth and Erik began to lightly stroke his tongue. He could feel the strength behind that muscle as he grew more aroused with the suggestive position Charles was taking. All he could imagine was that tongue and mouth elsewhere. And Charles knew it.

When Charles pulled back the quilt and sheet, the sight there was undoubtedly exactly what Charles had expected. "Getting excited so early in the day, are we, my friend?" That tease made him groan as Charles reached to rub the front of his boxers.

With his free hand, Charles reached up, two fingers pressing to his temple. The image that was projected into Erik's mind made him groan. It was a preview of what was to come. A very nice promise.

He watched as Charles's head dropped down, mouth running over his erection through the thin layer of fabric. Part of him was begging Charles to continue, hoping that his mind wasn't being probed at that very second.

Now, both of Charles's hands moved to tug the pair of boxers down, exposing him completely. Before he leaned in, Charles licked the corners of his lips, getting his mouth damp. Without hesitating, Charles leaned forward to take Erik's cock in as deep as he could.

Fingers tightened into Charles's hair as he tried to bite back a deep moan. His eyes focused on the top of his head, watching him move nice and slow on his cock now. It amazed him just how Charles had become so good at this so fast. Perhaps he was tapping into Erik's mind to find out exactly what drove him wild.

The way Charles's tongue ran from base to tip, teasing at that slit on the end was perfect. He could feel the heat boiling deep inside of him with each movement Charles took. The sounds that Charles made around his cock only added to the excitement.

"Hey, are you two awak—" Raven had begun as she opened the door. She was obviously stunned by the sight in front of her. Of course, she had been wondering if this had developed between them, but now it just confirmed it.

Erik had been startled into an orgasm from her coming into the room. Charles, too, was startled, trying to swallow what he could from Erik, but coughing as he pulled back. He reached down and wiped Charles's mouth clean.

"Care to join?"


End file.
